A New Life
by TwilightReaderAddison
Summary: Bella is off to start her life In college , excpecting to keep her eyes on the prize, only to be thrown in a new line of drama.
1. Chapter 1 : Leaving

**Bella's POV**

"That's the last of it ," I said throwing my black suit case in the truck bed and hoping in. "Thanks again for the truck Jacob. You sure you don't want me to return it to you the next time I see you ?" I felt really bad accepting such a huge gift, even if the truck is a little beat up. It was honestly was going to come in handy when getting around campus.

"For the last time Bella ," said Jacob chuckling , "Just accept the gift ." I rolled my eyes as he handed me the keys. "I feel bad though," I said throwing my hair in a messy bun and taking the keys. I know Jacob and Billy didn't have a lot of money, so selling the truck would help them even if it meant having a little security . "Please don't " Jacob pleaded looking at me, "We both know you need it more than I do." I looked at him. He was right, and we both knew it. I barley had enough gas money at the moment to drive me to the campus. "Maybe I can pay you back ?" I whispered as tears started to form. Stupid tears and stupid Jacob reminding me about my lack of money. I know he wasn't trying to hurt me but I can't hope it. I've been struggling ever since I started living with Tanya. "Bella.." whispered Jacob picking up my chin. I smiled. He truly was the bestest friend a person could ask for. "Are you still here ?!" yelled Tanya stepping out on to the porch, "I thought I told you to hurry up !" I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Tanya to ruin a good moment. "I better get going," I said starting the engine, "Talk to you later ?" I knew his answer already. Not one day was gonna go by without him calling me . "Definitely!" He said patting the side of the car. "Bye Bella !" he hollored as he walked over to his car. "Bye Jake !" I whispered as I pulled out of the drive way. I suddenly had a huge urge to hop out of my truck and hug him, but instead I squeezed the stearring wheel a little tighter. I was officially leaving Forks and heading off to my new life. No evil Tanya stalking me , hunting me like I was some sort of pret. No annoying reminders every time I go out in public about my family and what happened, and sadly no Jake to be their with me. No, this time I was officially alone. I've survived being alone before,but the real question is , can I do it again ? I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I sighed trying to get rid of the tears and looking at the clock. I had quite a while to go. Maybe I should practice for this Friday night ? I grabbed my bag with one hand and stuck the CD in the radio all while keeping my eyes on the road. And people say I can't multi-task ! I laughed at myself while turning on my new radio. **(I use songs from other artist through out the story and say Bella writes them so that you can hear them ! I know they belong to other people so imagine!!)**

As the sound of me playing the piano erupted through the car, I to drift into the music and forget about the road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 : Introduction

**Bella's POV**

"Crap!" I cursed dropping my keys. Typical Bella behavior always dropping things. I rolled my eyes .I just had to drag my suit case and two duffel bags up 5 flights of stairs and I was NOT a happy camper. "Just my luck," I mumbled as I picked up my keys from the ground, but before I could put them in the key hole the door swung open. "Bella !" giggled a girl who was now standing in the door way. I instantly fell backwards on my butt from being startled . " I think you scared her," said another girl appearing in the door way. My face instantly turned red. "Sorry!" squeaked the first one who was bouncing up and down. "I'm Alice !" she said sticking her hand out to me. "Um..." I said said taking her hand and standing up, "I'm Bella," I mumbled before fixing my shirt. Alice giggled , "I know that silly! I just said your name! " My face instantly turned 3 shades redder. "Let's get you inside before you explode from to much excitement," said the second girl from behind. I studied her for a moment. She was blonde with beautiful eyes, and had a body built for a model. "I'm Rosalie," she said shutting the door behind us as Alice dragged me inside. I nodded to say something but Alice was already pushing me down the hallway." What about my bags ?" I said stopping in the living room. Alice smiled an evil grin before whistling using her fingers. What was she doing? All the sudden 3 boys appeared in the living room wrestling. Where did they come from ? "Would you two knock it off !" said Alice stomping her foot. I couldn't help but giggle at the situation. All the sudden all three of the guys looked at her, and then turned and noticed me. "Boys," said Alice clearing her throat, "This is our new room mate, Bella." I could feel my cheeks getting red. I scanned them as they looked back at me. The first one had dark brown hair and big eyes. He looked very intimidating. The one next to him looked a little more thin but both of them were equally gorgeous. He had blond moppy hair and the prettiest eyes I have ever seen, or at least I thought so before looking over at the last one. He was a gift sent straight from god, with honey roasted hair and green emerald eyes. He flashed me a crooked grin before putting his hand out. "I'm Edward ," he said still looking at me, but before I could respond the big one jumped in front of him and hugged me. "I'm Emmett!" He exclaimed as he squeezed me practically breaking me in half. "Can't...b.breath,"I said before he put me back down. "Sorry," He said laughing, "Had to make sure you weren't breakable before Edward got a hold of ya." I gave him a confused look before Rosalie came up and slapped his arms. "Ow !" He said looking at her, "What was that for ?" She rolled her eyes before pointing at the door , "You boys go get her bags while me and Alice give her a tour." I started to protest but Alice and Rosalie were already pulling me into the next room.

 **EDWARD POV**

"So..." said Emmett grinning as we picked up her bags, "She's hot and I bet she is single." I rolled my eyes knowing where this was going. "Your with Rosalie, remember?"I snapped as I set her stuff in the living room. I looked around to find the apartment empty. "They are in the other room," said Emmett opening the fridge smiling, "So you can tell me all about your little crush on the new girl." I seriously thought Emmett was over this. "I would of worn a dress If I were to know that we were gonna sit around and gossip like a bunch of ladies," I said plopping down on the love seat. "It's not to late ," chuckled Emmett taking a sip of his beer. I rolled my eyes and was fixing to say something when the girls came in. I looked over at Bella. She was laughing about something with Alice and her smile was gorgeous. She was wearing track pants and a hoodie and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Anyone else would look terrible but Bella looked amazing. "Bella you didn't get to be introduced to Jasper earlier ," said Alice smiling and snapping me out of my thoughts. Bella nodded obviously lost thinking. All of the sudden we locked eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown that matched her gorgeous hair. The sun light was creeping through the windows making her skin glow. She was truly beautiful."Bella !" said Alice bringing us back to the present. "Hmm?" said Bella blushing and looking back at Alice. I could hear Emmett chuckle under his breath. I shot him a dirty look, which he returned the favor with a funny face. "What do think ?" said Alice looking at Bella. "About what ?" she asked confused. I couldn't help but smile. "About the place !" Alice said impatiently. Bella scanned the room again. " It's very nice," she said smiling. It was obvious that she was a little tired and really wanted to retire to her room. "How about you go take a nap," said Rosalie sitting down next to Emmett, "We'll order some pizza." I looked at Bella and was shocked to see a sign of panic in her eyes. "I'm fine," she said trying to calm herself , "I'm gonna go for a walk." Before anyone could protest, she was out the door. What just happened? I turned to look at Rosalie but noticed she was just as shocked as I was. "What was that about ?" I asked hoping maybe Alice had known something. "She looked scared..." whispered Jasper. I nodded . Was she scared of us ? Did we do something wrong ? "I'll order some pizza," said Rosalie picking up the phone. I nodded. What was wrong with Bella ? I had just met her but for some reason have a strong need to protect her, to stop her from being scared . What is wrong with me ?! I'm Edward Cullen for god sakes ?! I looked over at the door. The real question is... who are you Bella Swan ?


	3. Chapter 3 : The Meadow

**BELLA POV**

"What is wrong with me !" I said kicking a peddle down the trail . I can't believe I almost had a panic attack over someone asking me to take a nap while they ordered pizza ! How pathetic am I ?! I shook my head . When am I gonna get over all this ? I came here to start a new life, not to dwell on my old one ! "Ugh !" I yelled. Get a grip Bella ! Your just gonna need to pu- ahh ! Before I knew what was going on, I tripped over a root and fell face first on the ground. "Crap," I muttered. I patted the dirt off my track pants as I stood, looking around. My eyes widened in surprise for I apperently was in a meadow.. a beautiful one I may add. It was covered in daisies all around and was huge . I began exploring before sitting down on a nice spot near the center . I looked around only to find that I was indeed alone. "Good," I muttered. The last thing I needed was for someone to come find some loner girl in the middle of a meadow. I layed back letting the sun soak in my skin. This felt good... to good. I sighed thinking about everything. Tanya, my parents, Jacob, and College. It was all to much. I rolled over in a ball before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _4 hours later_

Stop !" I screamed, "Please, Please stop !" I was in the middle of no where with two men holding me down. It was pitch black and all I could see was their outline. "Stop !" I screamed only to have something cover my mouth. Tears welded up in my eyes. This was it. I was going to die. I kicked and punched but it was no use, They were to strong. All of the sudden I heard laugh that sent shivers down my spine. Who's doing this to me ?!?! "Night Night Bella," someone whispered before hitting me making everything black. "NO !" I screeched before sitting up wide eyed. My whole body was shaking and there was tears streaming down my eyes. "Please !" I whispered. I pulled my legs under me to help stop the shaking but it was no use. I buried my face in my legs and cried. "It was only a night mare .." I whispered to my self , "You are safe." I was trying to comfort myself but the memories kept coming in. "No !" I started to stand. "STOP!" I screamed running out of the meadow. I needed to stop remembering, I needed to forget !

Remembering was to painful ! Tears were streaming out of my eyes and I was shaking badly. I could hardly see where I was going. "No," I repeated running, " No you must stop!" I found myself standing out side my dorm. I looked at the room number. I tried to breath but I couldn't. I was going to hyperventilate. I sat down for a moment on the grown trying to compose myself. "Calm down Bella," I whispered. I needed to calm down. They would think I was crazy seeing me like this. "Shhh ," I told myself. I took out my key and unlocked the door, all while using two hands because I was shaking so bad. I opened the door and it tip-toed inside. Calm down Bella. You need to be quiet. I quickly ran to my room, shut the door, and fell on to my cold bed. I looked at the ceiling for the rest of the night, hoping not to fall asleep and have another nightmare. Last thing I needed was my roommates to find out. I sat there for just 5 minutes before the sleep consumed me.


End file.
